1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a combined lighter and cutting device, more particularly to a combined lighter and cutting device which has two cutting modes.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Presently, a tail cutting device is used to cut the tails of piglets so as to prevent the piglets from biting each other's tails when the piglets are fighting for feed. Additionally, an ear cutting device is used to cut the ear of a piglet so as to mark the piglet in order to distinguish which one of the piglets in a herd of piglets has been injected with vaccine. In operation, both the blade of the tail cutting device and the blade of the ear cutting device are heated to a predetermined temperature by a lighter so as to prevent bleeding of the piglet when the tail and/or the ear of the piglet is cut. It is inconvenient and timeconsuming to operate either one of the aforementioned cutting devices and a separate lighter.